Let's Play A Love Game
by HeartOfEbony
Summary: For reasons unbeknownst to Link, he is plunged into a series of twisted games put on by the Phantom Sisters. These games will test his courage and his resolve to keep a very important promise. LinkXMalon LinkXDarkLink in future chapters


Let's Play A Love Game

Chapter 1

Link pulled back the gold velvet curtains and peeked carefully around the edge. There were three figures standing outside on the sidewalk. They were clothed head to toe in thick steel armor that glinted in the sunlight. He released the curtain and let it slide back to its proper place concealing the glass.

He had made the move all the way from Santa Barbara, California to Tallahassee, but they had still found him. Of course he hadn't wanted to move away from the west coast, but his dad was sending him to school here to get him out of his hair. He knew his mom would never have shipped him away if she was still around, but there was no use speculating about what could have been. He had no room to complain. After all, his father had constructed this wonderfully lonely house for him. His family could afford to be frugal with money. Their cruise line made millions every year, buying out almost every other big cruise line around. Not only this, but his dad managed big time realty agencies for the rich and famous.

In the end, this move had only succeeded in causing Link to retreat farther into himself. He had dropped out of college his first year, seeing no need in the extra schooling. And he wasn't even able to escape his stalkers.

The Phantoms had been following him ever since his journey with the Phantom Hourglass. He had been twelve then. They had followed him out of Hyrule and to his home on Earth via the Mirror of Twilight. Now, seven years later, they hadn't ceased in their pursuit of the boy that beat them then.

A sharp knock on his door shook him from his reminiscing. The frame shook. The routine was the same every day. There was a heart-pounding hour where they barraged his door and windows and he prayed they would hold. And then there was silence. The kind of silence he dreaded more than the house-shaking attacks. For he was all alone in this house, this monster. And the stationed maids wished nothing more then to just be left alone.

The fists on his door stopped early today and he turned to the window again, running a shaky hand through his blonde hair. Why couldn't they pound all day? Then, at least, noise would echo down the empty halls. He suffocated in his loneliness on the days where he didn't have to go in for work. These phantom's curses and pounds kept him sane.

He yanked the curtain aside, spilling sunlight into his living room and over the dusty couches. Gone. The phantoms were gone, the sidewalk as empty as his house. He sighed and dropped the fabric, plunging the room into the artificial light of fluorescents.

"Damn…" the stuffy air snatched his voice from his lips as soon as it left them. The cool air pricked at his bare chest from the AC turned up too high. He shuffled down the hallway to his left and to the last door on the end, his bedroom, looking for a shirt. His eyes drifted to the top of his dresser where a thick chain, bearing the weight of two shiny dog tags lay. Unconsciously, he felt himself gravitating towards the necklace and before he knew it he was holding in his fist, lifting it up to his mouth. The metal felt cold against his lips and shivers ran up his back. Just as a wave of emotion began to ripple through him the doorbell rang down the halls, bouncing off the neatly painted walls. He flinched and turned slowly, placing the chain back on his wooden dresser. A tired sigh escaped his lips and he dragged himself back down the hall and to the door. Realizing his pursuers hadn't once rang the doorbell; he slid the locks over and pulled open the heavy door to Tetra's smiling face.

"Hey, baby," she winked, her eyes scanning over his scarcely clothed body. A mischievous smirk spread across her lightly glossed lips. Link's heart pounded against his rib cage as he observed her lustful gaze. She had never come to his house so obviously horny before. He did feel bad for neglecting her recently, though.

"Come in," he followed her eyes to his toned stomach and shivered as a slight breeze blew their blonde hair around their faces. She nodded shortly and elbowed him out of her way and into the house. Link closed the door behind her with a stiff shove and shook his head slowly.

"So… You wanna make out?" Tetra asked as she flopped on the couch and licker her lips. She waited impatiently and patted the couch next to her. Link walked over slowly, hands in the pockets of his sweatpants, and leaned down to plant a tender kiss on her forehead.

"I'll make some tea," he said softly into her ear and then turned on the cherry wood floor and went into the kitchen; glad to be out of Tetra's undressing eyes.

Layla huffed. She wasn't being convincing enough. She crossed her arms over her chest and thought. The smell of brewing tea wafted out from the kitchen. Her overall appearance was believable, but she'd never get in Link's pants if she didn't act like Tetra too. Of course her true mission was just to distract him while her sister, Evelyn snuck in and obtained an item of significance to draw this boy out, but she might as well play with him a little if she could.

Each phantom was given a certain power of concealment as a result of their many defeats. Layla's gift was to conceal her soul in the form of another in order to hide her true form. She could become any one person who she had seen before.

Link returned with two cups of steaming tea and handed one to Layla, oblivious of the deception going on in front of his eyes. She sipped on it carefully and then crinkled her nose.

"Link?" she asked, batting her eyelashes, "Could you get me some honey?" Link blinked his puzzled blue eyes at her and then set his cup on the coffee table and went back into the kitchen.

Layla's usual smirk resumed its place on her face as she pulled a vial of sweet smelling liquid out of her pocket. She popped the top off and tipped the vial over Link's tea, watching as the syrupy substance melted into the hot tea and disappeared.


End file.
